Tu recuerdo
by Akasuna No SoRu
Summary: Tenten, mi pequeña, te hecho de menos y no aguantare hasta el día en el que por fin te vea después de estos 3 larguísimos meses. Estaba pensando en ti, y no podía dormirme sin haberte dado las buenas noches, así que buenas noches mi pequeña


**Los personajes no me pretenecen a mi si no al señor kishimoto pero esta historia es 99% mia :P**  


* * *

Estoy solo, aburrido, en esta habitación de un hotel te 5 estrellas. Estoy cansado, no me apetece cambiarme de ropa ni para ir a dormir.

Me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos para ver si consigo recordar un beso suyo. Nada, no consigo recordarla, hace 3 meses que no la veo. La hecho de menos.

Abro los ojos, miro al techo, ese techo que ella miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras contemplaba la figura dibujada. Quiero dormir pero no consigo conciliar el sueño, la necesito.

Miro a mi alrededor, ahí está. Me levanto perezosamente y lo cojo, me siento en la cama y lo miro detenidamente, es precioso, y todavía tiene el olor de su perfume.

Lo miro bien, es un corsé negro de encaje, que utilizó para convertir la noche más aburrida en la mejor noche de mi vida. Parecía que estuviera hecho a su medida.

Me tumbo en la cama con su corsé en la mano pensando en ella, recordando aquella noche.

Me dijo que vendría a verme pero se me olvido por completo con tanto trabajo. Aquella noche estaba muy cansado, más de lo normal. Me tumbe en la cama y me dormí ligeramente.

Aprovechando que me había quedado dormido, me ato las manos al cabezal de la cama. Encendió unas velas creando ambiente y me despertó. Al despertarme la vi, era preciosa, me miro con ojos de niña buena, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y se estuviera disculpando. Esa mirada me volvía loco, quería besarla, hacerla mía, pero no podía, estaba atado.

Me quede quieto, mirando, intentando averiguar su plan. Nada. Era una chica muy lista. Se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño y de el salió poniendo una pose seductora, mirándome con esa mirada de niña buena. Cerró las persianas y apago la luz. Se acerco al portátil que había en la mesa y puso una música lenta, seductora, como la música de un club de striptease. y efectivamente, eso es lo hacía, un striptease dedicado a mi.

Me quede observándola hasta que se quito los pantalones. Al verla con ese corsé me excite, no aguantaba mas. Espere hasta que se puso encima mía, me desate, la cogí de la cintura, la tire a la cama y me subí encima de ella.

Me miraba sorprendida, no me importaba, ella se lo estaba buscando, sabía que no aguantaría. La bese tiernamente. Allí es cuando recordé sus labios carnosos, suaves y juguetones sobre los míos. Se movían con maestría, lento al principio, apasionada y ferozmente después. Se aferraban a mi labio inferior y hacían sus delicias cuando lo rozaban con la punta de su lengua. Su lengua… sólo el pensar en ella me hace estremecer.

Y es entonces, cuando recuerdo cómo mi boca desciende a pasearse sobre su cuello, cuando instintivamente mi mano se me cuela dentro del pantalón. El calor que desprendía se compensaba con los escalofríos que me hacía sentir cada vez que el aire tibio que salía de su nariz me acariciaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, y de su boca oía mi nombre pronunciado con dulzura.

Con la mano que no sujeta su pelo caminé lentamente por el centro de su espalda y, sin ser consciente de ello, desabroché su corsé. Me miró. Se mordió el labio, pícara. Aquí, solo en mi cama, yo también muerdo el mío. Ya estaba todo dicho, ya no había marcha atrás. Mi camiseta voló al instante y nuestras manos palpaban cada centímetro de nuestra semidesnudez. En mi cama mi camiseta ha volado, y me dispongo a deshacerme de mi pantalón.

Se moría por desabrochar mi pantalón mientras mi boca bebía sus pechos. Qué digo, se los comía. Primero el izquierdo: mientras acariciaba el derecho con mi mano traviesa, la punta de mi lengua trazaba húmedos círculos alrededor de su pezón despierto. Subí la velocidad, mordía, lamía. Consiguió quitarme el cinturón, y es entonces cuando no podía más. Mi boca se abrió al máximo intentando saborear hasta el último centímetro de sus senos. Estaban suaves. Tenia ganas de comerlos y ellos disfrutaban siendo comidos.

Me deshice de mis pantalones. Su mano, lasciva, me acariciaba el bulto máximo que luchaba por salir del interior de mis calzoncillos. Para recordar aquella bendita sensación en la soledad de mi cama, mi mano sale del interior de ellos y comienza a acariciar mi miembro sobre la tela con la palma abierta, haciendo que mi entrepierna se derrita de calor.

Le empujé y calló sobre la alfombra. No le iba a dejar… no todavía. Con agilidad felina le quité las bragas, le besé el ombligo y, mientras mi boca iba bajando, sus caderas se levantaron deseosas para facilitar la tarea. Era la señal, nada de preámbulos. El olor de su intimidad me llamaba, y mi boca se abalanzó sobre él, ávida de su sabor. Relamo mis labios de placer cuando recuerdo el sabor intenso de su flujo, y mis calzoncillos vuelan más allá de mi cama. Ahora estoy solo y desnudo, y mi miembro palpita firme, pidiéndome acción. Aún no, de momento quiero seguir recordando.

Y recuerdo cómo gemía cuando la punta de mi lengua, o mi lengua al completo, ejercian presión sobre su clítoris rosado. Aún siento en mis dedos el calor de su interior cuando le follaba con dos dedos, lento, como a ella le gustaba. Y, cuando le sientí temblar y mi cabeza se movía al son de sus espasmos, la mire deseoso, suplicando con la más lujuriosa de las sonrisas que me dijera esas palabras que tanto me enciendan: "Métemela ya". Pues no la haría esperar más.

En mi cama no puedo más. Me la agarro con fuerza y muevo las caderas al son del recuerdo de sus labios. La saliva se me amontona cuando recuerdo mi lengua dentro de ella, y mis manos comienzan a tomar velocidad. La misma que tuve yo cuando le empujé nuevamente sobre la alfombra y, sin dejar que se acomodara, se la metí lentamente. Y, también sin pensarlo, comencé a balancearme sobre ella. Comencé a follarla, sin importarme del ruido que hiciéramos, nuestra respiración acompañada por el sonido de nuestras caderas al chocar, nuestras lenguas en un pulso indomable. Dios, dentro de ella se estaba tan caliente…

Casi tan caliente como yo en mi cama. Ya se me ha olvidado que iba a dormir. Ya solo quedamos mi polla, su recuerdo y yo. Y el movimiento de mi mano se vuelve frenético.

Tanto en mi cama como en la alfombra el final es inminente. El sabor del orgasmo me llamaba, como si una ardiente mano invisible tirara de mi miembro con suavidad. Y como yo no quería nada suave, el ritmo de mis caderas se aceleraron por segundos. El sonido del sexo jamás había sido tan fuerte y placentero. Estaba sudando, lo notaba en mi espalda y entre mis nalgas. La boca se me hacía agua. Me empujaba las caderas con fuerza. En mi cama soy yo quien empuja con fuerza… Por un momento me olvido de pensar, y el placer más intenso me sacude con cada uno de mis espasmos. No lo pude evitar: abrí la boca y dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro, mientras noté como mi semen inundaba su interior. Con un último movimiento seco, termine y me deje caer sobre ella. Me besó, sabia a mí. Y eso me encantaba.

En mi cama tardé un segundo en volver a moverme. El olor a sudor y mi semen inundan mi habitación. Me levanto, exhausto. Esa chica me volvía loco. Sólo quería recordar un beso suyo, y acaba de mostrarme una sesión de sexo intenso. Mejor así. Ya no tengo sueño pese a que es muy tarde. ¿Qué más da?, de todos modos, pronto la veré y volverá a ser mía. La echaba de menos, y ya estaba cansado de siempre recordarle de esta manera, la necesitaba conmigo.

Antes de irme a dormir le mande un mensaje:

_Tenten, mi pequeña, te hecho de menos y no aguantare hasta el día en el que por fin te vea después de estos 3 larguísimos meses. Estaba pensando en ti, y no podía dormirme sin haberte dado las buenas noches, así que buenas noches mi pequeña._

_Kankurou.

* * *

_

**bueno este es mi primer fic y creo que no estubo mal ehh :P espero muchos reviews **

**con la ayuda de mi amiguita YaMi-AkIrA que grax por ayudarme y aguantarme con este fic :P**


End file.
